leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Willbachbakal/(Champion Rework) Elise, the Spider Queen
This is a tentative rework for Elise, the Spider Queen. Poor Elise, how the mighty have fallen. Upon her release, she instantly became a dominant jungler and a strong top laner, one of the few to stand up to in early game power and versatility. That dominance lasted only little over a season, however, after a couple of early Season 4 nerfs slashed her damage, her Spiderlings' tankiness, and her early crowd control. As versatile as she is, she's no longer really good at anything. Problem is, she's not in a state that can be buffed, specifically because of her versatility: her kit is overloaded with practically every effect around (burst, DPS, hard CC, sustain, a gapcloser, vision, hard crowd control, range...), to the point where making her strong at one thing (namely, assassinating people) would make her one-up every other champion she'd be competing against, which is why she was so heavily favored in the first place. She has so much early game power that she can't be allowed to scale well, and has progressively slid into a middling bruiser build, unable to kill people as fast as she'd want to. Effectively, the main issue here is that Elise needs to be good at fewer things in order to truly shine. I think she can be the assassin she used to be and an even better mage in ranged form, with adequate enough tradeoffs. On a gameplay level, I want to remove everything about her that diverts from her mage/assassination potential (Skittering Frenzy being the worst offender, as it's a bruiser ability), streamline her kit so that she has a well-defined combo, along with clear strengths and weaknesses in both forms (heavy CC and no kill potential in ranged form, high yet preparation-dependent burst in melee form), and tie in both her forms through her Spiderlings, in a way that both gates the use of her on-demand transformation and takes care of their current issues (namely, being fiddly to control, hard to play against, and deceptively good at providing Elise with a degree of tankiness). Thematically, I want to make Elise a true web-spinner: her human form is supposed to be seductive and seemingly fragile, and I want her to lure her victims into her trap and "prepare" them in ranged form, before switching to her spider form and eating them alive. Abilities Successful use of Elise's spells implant eggs into her victims, up to a maximum of three. Eggs last up to 10 seconds. |description2= Elise's autoattacks and hatch all eggs implanted within the target. If at least one egg is implanted, the attack deals an additional (10 | | | }} at each level)}} magic damage and spawns spiderlings behind the target equal to the amount of eggs hatched. The spiderlings will follow the target around and attack them, dying 3 seconds after being spawned. The spiderlings will die prematurely if they are killed, Elise is killed, or Elise switches back to . The spiderlings deal magic damage with every attack based on Elise's rank in . }} | has to land a spear or get her opponent to walk into a trap in order to enhance her melee form, Elise needs to put herself at risk and act as the bait to her own trap in order to get the most out of her kit. Ideally, this should make her early ganks even scarier if pulled off right, while also guaranteeing her late-game burst. The reason why I made the additional damage proc on just one egg minimum, and not have it scale with eggs hatched, is that I'm implementing a lot of variance already around Elise's Spiderlings, who will be providing a ton of damage in Spider Form, and so don't need to up the variance even more by making the combo proc itself somewhat unreliable. Aside from this change to Elise's passive, I'm also completely changing the way her Spiderlings work: instead of acting as Elise's bodyguards, they hatch from their victim and chase them around for a little while until they die. On top of this, they die the moment they take champion damage. This means no more finicky hidden tankiness on the part of Elise and her Spiderlings: she's a lot squishier now, and doesn't have anything to block skillshots for her. However, this also means more burst for Elise, who gets to deal tons more damage if she commits to Spider Form with her Spiderlings up. Because of how I want Human Elise to be riskier (it's important for her to be somewhat approachable by top laners), I'm reducing her autoattack range to 500, down from 550, but in compensation I'm putting her movement speed at a fixed 340 in all forms, the highest for a ranged champion. While this is technically a nerf to Spider Form, this means Elise doesn't have to be stuck in Spider Form just for that extra bit of roaming power, and is instead getting significant buffs to her ability-based mobility. I'm also removing Elise's DPS steroid, so in compensation I buffed both her base attack speed and her AS per level. }} }} Elise channels and pumps venom into the target and forms a tether. While the tether holds, the target is dealt magic damage based on their current health (capped at 200 against monsters) every seconds and their vision gradually decreases over 2 seconds. |description2=If the tether is not broken, the target is , implanted with an egg, and their vision is reduced to 500-range for a brief duration. |description3=Reactivating Neurotoxin breaks the channel immediately. Elise always remains visible to her target, and can move while channeling but not attack or cast spells. |leveling= |leveling2= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana |range= | }} }} Elise lunges at the target enemy with a poisonous bite and deals them magic damage, increased by 0.5% for every . |leveling= |cooldown=6 |range=475 }} | |projectile=true |spelleffects=single |spellshield=will block either ability at the time of cast, but will not block Neurotoxin after the tether has been formed. |additional=Elise really needs an ability where she gets to pump venom into her victim, and the current version of Neurotoxin doesn't cut it: it's a point-and-click ability with no outplay potential but that, when strong, provides constant and unavoidable harass against most melee top laners. I wanted to find a version of the ability that put Elise at higher risk, but granted significantly better rewards, and this is the result. The root is particularly important early on, when Elise is trying to gank her victim, and later on the vision reduction can help isolate targets from a fight. This is Human Elise's only damaging ability, and alone it cannot kill her target: it's mainly designed to "soften up" Elise's victim (as poison should) before she goes in for the kill. The only real change to Venomous Bite is to its scaling: the base damage is a little less good, but the AP scaling is way, way better. I want the ability to scale a bit better at higher health values and a little less steeply at lower health values, because it's Spider Elise's only damaging active, and therefore her only truly reliable source of damage besides her autoattacks. Ideally, this is the kind of ability Elise will be using twice against most targets in a fight. }} }} Elise stores a web charge every few seconds, up to a maximum of 4. |description2= Elise lays down a 150-radius web on the ground that stealths and arms after 1 second. If an enemy champion or large monster steps on the web, it reveals itself, implanting every enemy on top of it with an egg, revealing them and them as long as they remain on it. |description3=Webs disappear 3 seconds after being revealed, last up to 3 minutes, and count as traps. Elise can lay down up to 4 webs at once. |leveling2= |cooldown=8 |customlabel = |custominfo = |cost=50 |costtype=mana |range=625 }} Elise lifts up into the air, becoming untargetable and revealing the area under her for the duration. |description2=After 1 second, if Elise selected an enemy or web, she descends upon them, revealing the web if she used it to descend. While hanging in the air, Elise can also cast Rappel to descend to a target, and will automatically come down after 2 seconds. |description3=Kills and assists reset Rappel's cooldown. |cooldown= |range=750 }} | }} Elise fires a web in a line that the first enemy hit and implants them with an egg. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana |range=1075 }} Elise's spiderlings explode at the end of their duration, dealing magic damage to all enemies within 75 units. Champions take 50% damage from explosions beyond the first. If killed prematurely, the spiderlings will not explode. |leveling= }} | |projectile=true |spelleffects=false, aoe |spelleffects-false= Coccoon |spelleffects-aoe='Volatile Spiderlings' |spellshield=will block either ability. |additional=Volatile Spiderling makes a lot more thematic sense on Elise's Spider Form kit, and I repurposed the ability as an additional burst of damage Elise could apply to her victim, provided she stuck to him long enough for them to blow up. I'm making the Spiderlings a lot more fragile, though, so people quick on their feet could easily take them out (but would then leave themselves open to Elise herself). The reduced damage versus champions is there to somewhat curb the variance of multiple Spiderlings again: one should already feel good, and three should feel fantastic but not literally three times as good. I don't think the damage should be reduced on monsters, since this Elise lacks DPS or sustain, and so deserves to clear camps with massive AoE burst. I mostly nerfed Cocoon here (its mana cost is cheaper, though), mainly because I want it to have a smidge less power in order to accomodate a root and a slow. I also want to make sure there isn't some kind of collapse effect on Human Elise, where landing just one ability is enough to fully land every other. Landing a root or a slow or a stun should be rewarding, and should definitely make it easier to combo with other spells, but shouldn't be an automatic success. In the end, though, Elise gets to lay down 3.5 seconds of hard CC every 10 to 6 seconds, on top of 3-second AoE slows, all of which are massively powerful. }} }} Elise transforms into a menacing spider, granting access to arachnid abilities. While in Spider Form, Elise's attack range is reduced to 125 and she becomes melee, but she also deals bonus magic damage with her autoattacks. |description2='Elise' begins with one rank in Spider Form / Human Form and can increase it at levels 6, 11, and 16. |leveling= % AP)}} |cooldown=4 }} | , , and . |spellshield=will not block Spider Form's on-hit damage. |additional=The main adjustment I want to make to Elise's toggle is her on-hit damage: with no DPS boost, fewer Spiderlings and less on-demand damage, Elise needs a few tools to damage jungle monsters and enemy champions in a semi-reliable manner as a fallback pattern, and now that she has a lot of fat cut out, she can afford to scale better in the late game. I think this would cater a lot more to assassin Elise than bruiser Elise (although bruiser Elise could still somewhat work), since a lot of the focus is on the actual scaling. }} }} Pets |image= |description=I'm changing the gameplay paradigm to Elise's Spiderlings here: instead of them being her minions that stand by her at all times, they follow their target and their target only, autoattacking them at a rapid pace until they pop. I buffed their damage a bit, first off to compensate for the loss of two Spiderlings late-game, but also so that they all end up providing about Elise's autoattack-based damage in total. I changed their damage type from physical to magic (so assassin Elise could scale a lot better), and in exchange for a light decrease to the Spiderlings' early movespeed, their movement speed scales with Elise's: as with Maokai's Saplings, players need to have the option to outrun or dodge these at any point in the game, except putting in bonus movespeed allows the Spiderlings themselves to keep up a bit without being overly speedy early. In exchange, they die in one hit from champions, so any AoE champion or fast autoattacker is going to want to get rid of those Spiderlings before they blow up, and would be able to fairly quickly. |health=1 |hpregen=0 |damage= % AP)}} |damagetype=magic |range=~100 |sight=? |armor=0 |mr=0 |attackspeed=1 |movespeed=340 |gold=0 gold |exp=0 exp |aoe=0 }} What are your thoughts? Would you like Elise's kit to be changed in this way? Do you agree that Elise needs a change? If so, what would be your take on her? Category:Custom champions